The Vampire's Revenge
by DesiWood
Summary: The sequel to Canadian runaway, Where Des tries and finds her way out of her past and into what the future has in store for her.
1. Conquering Fears

One year later  
  
Mike sat back in his chair. He sipped his morning coffee. Everything around him for the past year had been too horrible to imagine and too quiet. He couldn't even mutter the words to his fiancé, a woman from Boston by the name of Francie, that he had suffered so many losses that he wouldn't be able to marry her in six months. He'd find some other way to break that news to her. Or maybe she could just get the picture. No, he thought. She was smart, but she wasn't that smart. Ron was severely injured, in a coma at the nearby hospital in Vancouver. He visited him almost every day, recounting what had happened. Craig sold himself to the FBI, since they had caught onto his schemes, and was now looking for all of his old workers including Mike and Des. Des . . . Des had faded. Away. Somewhere he couldn't reach. In the race to get the jewel, she had died, a stake to her heart. But she didn't really die. Since that was a vampire stake, and she wasn't a vampire, she almost soon became one. He at first had no idea where she was but just assumed that she was dead. It was better that way.  
  
"Sweetie?" Mike heard Francie call from the kitchen. "You awake?"  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta head out."  
  
He looked over to see her standing there, yawning.'You won't even notice I'm gone. I never loved you and you never even loved me.'  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
He grabbed his coat and headed toward the door. "Never."  
  
As he walked down the steps to his car, he heard her starting to cry, and then glass shattering on the floor.  
  
After turning on the car, he started down the street. So much had happened. He had met Shannelle, Des's sister. She was still alive. She never talked to her sister though. No one did. And Mike needed to. He needed to see her.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Doctor Robert Grenallio made his rounds at Kensington Private Hospital early in the morning. He had only a few major and a few minor accident victims recovering from the night before. The patient he mostly worried about, though, seemed to be Ronald Weasley. His family, all with bright red hair, sat in chairs around his bed; younger sister, twin brothers, and two older, and probably wiser brothers. The parents, it seemed, had gone in vacation. Though the kids had sent an owl, Robert sensed that it was going to be a long time before they received it.  
  
He opened the door to 143, the room Ron had been given. Five redheads turned and looked to see who it was.   
  
"Oh hi, Doctor Rob," Said Bill. He was obviously the oldest, the one in charge, trying to handle this the best.  
  
"Hullo," He walked over and sat down next to the sister. Her eyes were puffy and she had a box of Kleenex sitting on her lap. "Are you all right?"  
  
She looked up."No, not really. I don't even know how this happened."  
  
The twins both coughed. He had been there when they had tried to explain it, but she had gone pale, and fainted. They had given up on it all together, it seemed, since the last time he had seen them.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Des shook as she woke up. Was she really even awake? She looked around. Everything was blurry.   
  
"Why can't I see?" She reached for her bedside table. Contacts. Huh.  
  
A note sat by where she lay. It read:  
  
I heard your friend was sick in the hospital. Maybe you should go visit.  
  
-Jack  
  
Jack, Jack, Jack. She went through a mental phonebook thinking of all the Jack's she knew. Oh, haha. Jack. Her buddy since she had become a stupid vampire. 'Yeah, that's a super idea. Go and suck ALL the blood out of my friend so he definitely won't live. Thanks Jack.'  
  
Though she lived with Jack, he wasn't here. She grabbed her keys, and headed out, not realizing before opening the door that she couldn't leave without someone else during the day. 'Jack?' It was some rule, and Jack probably just broke it. She was just about to walk out, when the phone rang. Why did they have rules like that anyway? Guess they want to keep Ireland safe. So much for that. If Jack was out, he had better have taken Gina with him. Gina, their German Shepard. Completely harmless at times, but she had her moments. And Des was very sure that Gina didn't count as another person. However, she'd deal with that later when security came across him. She reached for the phone and checked the caller id. "Vancouver BC pay phones." Hm. She only knew about half of old her friends that lived there, and no one there has this number. She picked it up.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It was silent. Breathing, as if they knew, you're Des, and I'm going to put you in jail.  
  
"Well then, talk much?"  
  
A snort from the other end, then a click. It wasn't Jack. He was in country. And Ron, she supposes that he was at Kensington. Last time she saw him he was whimpering in pain as she was being staked. So it couldn't have been him. Her father is dead, and so is her mother. She supposes it was one of Jack's friends, though she can't think of any one of his friends that don't live near by. Maybe her sister? No way. Not even Mike. She had moved on, and so he should too. 


	2. Past and Worries

&&&&&  
  
Riding along in Jack's bright white Jeep Cherokee, Gina sat next to Jack as he drove. He really stood out today because he didn't do anything to his wild and crazy wavy brown hair, flexing his right arm muscle while looking down the road. He was on his way home now, and he was almost positive that Des was up. She was always up before he was and he was pretty surprised when he left this morning that she wasn't up making herself coffee.  
  
It was funny how he met her. One minute she was showing a dazzling smile, but the next minute he saw her from 100 feet away, being staked on the ground. And of course he knew all about her, just as she knew all about him. How she went to Hogwarts. How she killed Cho Chang. Why she left, even though that was obvious, to get away. She even told him about Mike, her other job, and how she was almost killed. He knew she was used to her life now, the only things you had to worry about were present time and not about your past.  
  
He pulled up the street and saw that she was sitting outside, drinking, of course, her coffee, looking up and down the street. She saw him and laughed, and he bet it was because Gina was with him. She got up and greeted him when he got out, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Ginny looked over at Doctor Rob's charts.  
  
"What's going to happen to Ron?"  
  
It was a question you knew the answer to. But everyone asks it for reassurance. They all wanted to know that Ron was going to live. They wanted to feel secure.  
  
Percy stood up. "I'll be right back," he announced rather randomly, calling up the Witches and Wizards phone book for a Destiny Wood. Oh, Of course, they had to check. That always took time.  
  
The twins stood up and grabbed Ginny.   
  
"Let's go eat," They both mumbled.  
  
Doctor Rob nodded. "Follow Me."  
  
Bill stood, and followed, closely behind Ginny.   
  
They passed Percy in the hallway, who was deep in conversation with the operator. Ginny contemplated telling him where they were going, but she decided that he would figure it out.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Mike wandered down the main road in Vancouver until finally deciding to go to the hospital. Ron had to have Des's number. They were going out at one point. 'Yeah,' He thought, 'that made sense'. He would wait until Ron became conscience, and then he would ask him.  
  
He was there when Ron took the fall. Someone had hit him over the head with a piece of iron, and he went down to the ground, yelping in pain. Mike couldn't help because he was being tied back and asked questions by these people; people he had never seen before. They eventually let him got, but Ron, apparently had become their 'friend'. Des too. She was staked. He liked it better when he thought she was dead because he couldn't imagine what she would do to him as a vampire. That was the only time and the last time she had seen either Ron or Des alive. 


	3. Ron

&&&&&&  
  
Percy cursed under his breath as he was put on hold for the fifteenth time. The operator returned shortly saying, no, there was no number for a Destiny Wood. Was he sure he knew where her she lived? Or if her name had changed?  
  
"No," He angrily barked, "that's your job. I wasn't supposed to keep track of my brother's ex-girlfriend. But thanks anyways."  
  
He hung up the phone violently, and walked back to Ron's room. He was still alive, but he was still in the coma.  
  
"Come on, Buddy, come on."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Nurse Applebee opened the door of 143 to find 2 redheads. One in a coma, and the other asleep next to him. He looked to be his brother. She began changing his bandage on his right arm, a cut that looked like the only way he survived was is he was touched by an angel. Ron, of course, had been living a miracle. Of all the comas she'd seen at Kensington Private Hospital, no one had held through this long. Three months. Poor kid, seemed to be a model student, with all the books he had from school. Of course, Hogwarts teachers excused him from his year at school to heal. They obviously understood the seriousness of this matter. She nudged her elbow at the brother, who woke up startled.  
  
"Sorry, sweet pea, but you should go home and get some sleep."  
  
He nodded, and went towards to the cafeteria to find the rest of his brothers and sister.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Jack got out of the car and hugged her back and gave her a little kiss on the cheek as well.   
  
"Des, we really should hed back to Vancouver to see Ron."  
  
She looked down at her shoes. If it wasn't for Cho and the dance, this would have never happened. He put his finger and raised her chin and smiled at her.  
  
"Alright. He needs a visit from an old friend to pull him out."  
  
They drove along the streets towards the airport. She bought a ticket and he did the same. As vampires, they couldn't really transport to random places. They lost their powers like that when they both were forced to have this life. Though it would be a 12 hour flight, Jack squeezed her hand as they got on the plane, knowing that she wanted to comfort Ron one last time.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Mike ran into the hospital, checking in at the desk on the first floor, and then nearly knocking over two nurses on his way to the elevator.  
  
As he made his way to room 143, he thought 'Any day now, Ron will be waking up. Any day.'  
  
A nurse was in there, changing his wounds, telling Mike to please wait outside for a minute or so. He nodded and sat outside the door.  
  
Kensington Private Hospital was the most prestigious hospital to him. Everyone came out ok in a matter of days. Everyone, except Ron. It had crossed his mind more than once about how he would react if Ron didn't make it, and he didn't think he could stand that.  
  
The nurse opened the door and motioned for him to enter, and then was off.  
  
Ron lay there, eyes sealed shut, heart still functioning, but sadly no life left in him. He had taken quite a beating. Mike only wished he could of helped him out. But he was tied. He wished Des could see how bad Ron looked. She was there when it happened, but she got a lot worse off too. Her lifestyle changed. She couldn't use fireplaces for transportation. She had to take cars and airplanes, and she barely ate anything. Mike hoped she would realize that her life she was living was awful, she needed to get out it somehow. Any way she could.  
  
&&&&&&


	4. Guardian Angels

&&&&&&  
  
Doctor Robert Grenallio walked side-by-side with his nurse, Heather Applebee. She had told him about all the visitors Ron had, and how she was losing hope in this whole deal. Ron had been stabilized for three months, and if he didn't come out now, when was he going to? She told him her worries, and he nodded again and again, but didn't address them. He had been worried too. He just chose not to show it. Ron had been a favorite for everyone to check in on. Sometimes, Heather told him, she found some of the surgeons from upstairs hanging out in his room, or the E.R. nurses would stop by and relive the story of when he first arrived.  
  
It seems as though he touched many people's lives by saying nothing.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The Weasley siblings found it hard to leave but all the same, left Bill and Ginny at the hospital to stay with him. The twins and Percy left for the hotel, leaving them without a car, but they would return in the morning to check up on him. Ginny pleaded with Bill to let her walk upstairs to visit the people who had helped Ron when he first arrived, and he agreed. An hour and a half later, she hadn't returned. He went upstairs to check up on her and saw she had a huge crowd around her each telling her one thing, but everyone let each other speak. Then she hugged many of them, and walked with Bill back to Ron's room. They both fell asleep and by the time they woke up, the nurse had been in to draw the curtains back.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Jack and Des didn't arrive into Vancouver until four am. Des obviously wasn't happy about being there so early because nothing started until about six. She did show Jack around because he had never been here before. He was very excited to get to meet, well at least see, who Ron was, even though he wasn't able to talk to him. She knew the visiting hours, and so when 6:30 rolled around and before the sun had begun to rise, she took him over to Kensington. She showed him around the first floor, with the maternity and the babies laying the in little cribs through the glass. Then she signed them both in, and walked upstairs. The nurse at the desk said room 143, and she was sure she knew where it was. Jack followed her, holding her hand tightly, not knowing what to expect. When she opened the door quietly, She and Jack found Bill and Ginny sleeping. Ron lay on what looked like a steel board, stiff as anything she had ever seen. She clasp her hand over her mouth and sat down in one of the chairs. Jack sat next to her.   
  
"So this in Ron?" She nodded. She grabbed for his hand and she squeezed it hard. She had never seen anyone in such bad shape. Even with the stake she took, she wasn't that bad off. Des closed her eyes to keep from crying. Not in front of Jack. He loved her, she knew for sure, but he never knew Ron, so he probably wouldn't get it. Jack got up and slipped the piece of paper out of his pocket. It read:  
  
Ron  
  
It was blank, as if he knew she would want to leave a note for him. She smiled and hugged him, then quickly jotted down a note. After she was done, she lay it on his stomach. She and Jack quietly left the room and left the hospital. They did what they needed to do. Now all she wanted to do is go home.  
  
&&&&&&


	5. Movement isn't always good

&&&&&&  
  
Ginny was the first to wake in the sunny morning. She yawned, and then stood up and stretched. Bill woke up a few minutes later, and checked on Ron. He noticed the note on Ron's stomach.   
  
"Hey Ginny, look at this. It's a note."  
  
She looked over at him. "What does it say?"  
  
He glanced down the note.   
  
Dear Ronald, Ginny and William,  
  
Don't feel as though you are alone. I have just gone through a sad and unhappy time in my life as well. Pain is all that has surrounded my life ever since I was born. When I heard that Ron was hurt, I was seriously depressed. My friend helped me through and I wanted you to know that I am here, as your guardian. Your guardian Angel.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
me  
  
"It just says 'me'? That's weird."  
  
Bill shook his head. That was a sweet note from a stranger. Sadly, it was probably someone who never even knew Ron. He folded it. And set it by Ron's bedside table. Then felt Ron's head, and put a blanket around him.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Let's go."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Jack and Des went to her brother's apartment. He wasn't home, but it looked like he was still living there. They hung out for a while, ate popcorn and watched "Dogma" on tv.   
  
Jack had to hand it to her; she had held herself together really well when she saw Ron. But he knew she might cry, and he was sad. He even suggested they go home. But Des said, "I know Gina's all by herself, but Ron is suffering."  
  
He nodded. "Who did that to him?"  
  
She curled up with him on the couch.   
  
"The same one who staked me. Unless it just happened to be coincidental. But I doubt it."  
  
Jack looked concerned."There was another guy there that day too. Who was that?"  
  
"Mike. He wasn't able to help either Ron or I, but I don't think he would have done anything to save either of us."  
  
"I would have."  
  
She smiled."I know. But I didn't know you then, so I guess that's alright. And if none of this had happened, I wouldn't have met you."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Nurse Heather headed in for her daily morning check on Ron. She remembered how he was set out last night, the same as the last three months. But he had now been leaning on his side. No one had stayed with him last night. Had he moved? Had he been awake for those few minutes when no one was with him? It seemed unreal. It couldn't be. She rushed over to his left side and straightened him out. Someone did that, it couldn't have been him.  
  
Two hours later, she and Ginny were sitting there, waiting for Doctor Rob to come in. Heather showing Ginny her baby of 9 months. Ginny was playing with "Sydney."  
  
Ginny was talking in her baby voice.   
  
"Hi Sydney...hey there... ah look at you.."   
  
Heather noticed that Ron's hand was moving. She hit her pager, and Doctor Rob ran in.   
  
"What is it? What's happened?"  
  
Ginny stood up, holding Sydney and trying to understand. Bill walked in and the rest of the family was still out to breakfast.  
  
"Ron moved. His hand moved."  
  
"Get the team, the surgeons, everyone. Move him upstairs. Come on, Bill, Ginny, Syd."  
  
Heather nodded to Ginny to take care of Sydney until things settled back down. She ran out and called all the surgeons down the hall to move upstairs. The team was already waiting when Ron arrived upstairs on his rolling cart. 


	6. Come on, Ron

&&&&&&  
  
Jack and Des had fallen asleep. Jack kicked himself awake and sat up. He gently shook Des. Something was going wrong.  
  
"What is it, J? What's going on?"  
  
He reached for his shoes and his coat and got ready to go.  
  
"Des, it's Ron."  
  
Her eyes lit up and she quickly got ready to go.   
  
&&&&&&  
  
Doctor Rob was sporting a very worried look. He was happy that Ron had moved, yes. But a scan would definitely verify his worst fear.  
  
The team he had set up got the scan ready, and as soon as Ron came in, they put him through. The results wouldn't be available for a half an hour, and by then it would be too late. He needed his results now, so he gambled, and used the second scan. Less reliable, It still works, and you get your results in 2 and a half minutes. Once he was scanned again, it was confirmed. Blood was slowly over flowing into Ron's brain. If they didn't get it out, he could die.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Mike got a page.   
  
"Bk in BC 4 ER visit"  
  
He didn't know who was sending it, and he frankly didn't care. But he sent a message anyways.  
  
"Visit 4 who"  
  
5 minutes later, he was paged again.   
  
"Ron weasley."  
  
He ran out of the hotel and bolted down the street, to Kensington.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The head nurse sat at the welcome and sign in desk. She knew there was an emergency with Ron Weasley, and she wished she didn't have to sit here and monitor visitors. As Jack and Des ran through and passed her desk with no words, she sat there in disbelief.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Percy got the call, and rushing the twins to Kensington, he was very worried. What if something happened? His parents would never forgive him or Bill. They would disown us. All of us. Even the twins looked worried, and that was a first. They didn't look worried when they took their O.W.L.S. at school, and they did well. Ron will pull through. He had to. 


	7. Don't threaten a vampire

&&&&&&  
  
Ginny, sitting outside the scan and operation room, played peekaboo with Sydney while trying to keep calm. But Sydney would not play peekaboo, she just kept tugging at Ginny's hair.  
  
"Ow... stop, Sydney!"  
  
Bill came over to talk to her about the letter.  
  
"Which letter?"  
  
"The one I read to you."  
  
Her eyes got big, the way they did before when he told her that it was signed "me."  
  
"Who do you think wrote it, Bill?"  
  
He bit his lip."I have a hunch."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Heather Applebee stood next to Rob and the highest rated surgeon in Vancouver. They were discussing what they should do. They didn't have much time, or many options.  
  
Heather shivered. She hated the fact that Ron was so close to life or death. And she had taken care of him for so many days and nights that she believed he should have a chance. She silently prayed while the surgeon discussed the one and only option they had.  
  
"I'll go get my people, and we'll begin."  
  
Heather ran out of the room, about to be sick. No, he could die during that. Ginny was sitting there, and she told her they were going to do surgery on his brain, asking if Bill was around to sign the release form. She nodded and pointed at Bill across the hall. Sydney was napping on Ginny's lap. Bill hesitated.  
  
"If I sign this, don't I sign my brother's life away? I don't like the sound of that."  
  
Heather nodded. "But you do realize how much everyone cares for your brother around here. They won't make a stupid mistake."  
  
He understood. He took the pen and began to sign his name.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Jack led the way, even though he'd only been there once. He seemed as though he'd known all this time it would happen, Des sensed. He was very careful about getting to know new people. But she was afraid. She grabbed his hand and he comforted her as they ran up to surgery room 5. Ginny was sitting outside with a little girl, Bill was talking to a nurse, and Percy, Fred and George had just arrived.  
  
But as Jack and Des stepped into their presence, they all looked their way in confusion. As if it say, "Why are you here?" From behind them she heard more running, and it was Mike. He saw her and looked confused too, as if it was weird she was alive or something. But then his eyes left her and he went over to comfort Ginny.  
  
Jack turned to her. "They're going to operate, and he's in danger. But they're not hurrying. I need to speak to the surgeon." He kissed her quickly, and walked over to Doctor Rob.  
  
"Hullo, I'm Doctor Rob." He looked calm. Too calm. Jack wanted to scream, "Why aren't you working on him!? Why?! He's in danger!"  
  
"Hullo, my name is Jack, and I'm good at seeing the future. I believe that if you do not act now, Ron could be in danger."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the president. Look, I know his condition is serious. We're working on it right away."  
  
Des looked over and hesitated. She knew the doctor sounded too calm.  
  
Jack's face went red. "You don't understand, DO YOU? He's going to die, and it's going to be YOUR FAULT! Go in there and save him!"  
  
With that, Mike and every single Weasley present, except Ron, looked at him. Some in disbelief, one in fear, another in admiration. But Percy was royally pissed.  
  
"Get out of here. You don't even know Ron." He pushed Jack back into the middle of the hall.  
  
"No," said Des, stepping out behind Jack, "but I do."  
  
Percy looked at her in disbelief."Why are YOU here? You look awful."  
  
Des disagreed with that. She had dyed her hair back to a bleach blonde that it was originally, she was in shape, and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
"You'll regret every word you've threatened at me and Jack when he's dead. Let's go, Jack."  
  
And with that, Jack and Des left. 


	8. The Hospital Bed

Ron lay on the table, stiff and rather tired looking, but still with his eyes sealed shut and a pale look to his face. Ginny sat by his side, comforting him in the few minutes they had to understand the surgery. Sydney sat on Ginny's lap, bouncing up and down and randomly spitting out words every now and then. She grabbed Sydney, carrying her as she got up, and walked out of the room. She turned to Doctor Rob.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready.."  
  
He nodded and entered, followed by the surgeons and his team. Nurse Heather patted Sydney on her head, and said a quick but grateful thanks before rushing into the room. The doors closed with a swish, leaving everyone still standing there. Bill was seated next to Percy, who's cell phone hadn't left his ear since the moment he heard Ron was being operated on. Their parents still hadn't arrived. Fred and George were reading sports magazines and bugging Percy from the other side of the hall. Charlie was still in Romania. Ginny missed him. She sat down where the was room; in the middle of the hall, with Sydney crawling and smiling at her.  
  
She sat there and wondered, had what Des said really been true? She looked different, and Fred had mentioned that she had become "even cute in a way". Percy, of course, scowled when he mentioned this, saying that she had turned against them, and was out to get them now. Well of course she was, Percy, she was upset about Ron, and you insulted her. She and Fred, it seemed, were apparently the only ones that understood that Percy had hurt her feelings. Bill had been silent since the whole thing went down, but every now and then she could here George mutter something under his breath.   
  
"Deserved it, she bloody deserved it.." And who was that 'Jack' guy with her? Pretty hot, but he looked dangerous. Especially when he questioned Doctor Rob's choices. But Ginny was glad he did. She was beginning to worry as well, and she had thought she was the only one.   
  
Sydney began to get away, but Fred set his magazine aside and sat on the floor with her.  
  
"Des left in a hurry," He said. She nodded.  
  
"It's not like she was welcome here; everyone gave her a dirty look as soon as she arrived."  
  
Fred glanced over at the other Weasley before whispering to Ginny, "I hope she isn't going out with that Jack guy."  
  
Ginny giggled and rolled over, laughing hard. Sydney, not knowing what was going on, coughed in her attempt to laugh. Fred patted her on the back.  
  
"It's not that far-fetched, is it? Well yeah, she was going out with Ron.. But you know.."  
  
Ginny nodded. At this point, Percy had set down his cell phone and was looking at them peculiarly. Bill was reading his magazine and George had dozed off in the chair.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Des and Jack blew out of the hospital in a hurry. Both were mad at the doctor and, of course, Percy. 


	9. Des and Jack

Des sat down in the white Jeep. She hadn't started the car yet, but was recounting the events to how she became a vampire. What happened to Harry? Why hadn't he turned up by now? It had been an entire year. She was starting to think he was dead. Jack sensed something was wrong, and told her if they dropped off Gina, they would go do whatever it was that had confined her head. She nodded and drove to their house, ran to open the door, let Gina in and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving.  
  
"Here," She said, handing her cell phone to Jack. "Call the operator and ask for where Harry Potter is buried."  
  
He looked over at her. "You want me to ask them that? Even when I know where he is?"  
  
"You, what?" She looked at him in disbelief. "He has been missing for an entire year. Where could he possibly be?"  
  
Jack handed her a piece of parchment, and she pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
It read:  
  
The Wicked Wizards Weekly  
  
Dear all loyal Harry Potter fans and lovers,  
  
I am very happy to announce the marriage of Harry Potter to the infamous Lavender Brown. Their wedding is to be set on June 21st, at 4 in the pm at the Kensington National Canadian Park, and the reception will be held at Ms. Lavender Brown's residence at seven and fifteen after. They invite anyone to show up and pay gratitude to their marriage.  
  
Signed, The Authors of Wicked Wizards Weekly and The Brown-Potter Families.   
  
"He's getting married?? To her?!?" Destiny sobbed, grateful that she was already pulled over on the side of the road. Jack tried to comfort her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Well, Des, that's tomorrow. So guess what?"  
  
He rubbed the tears away with his fingers. She smiled.   
  
"What?"  
  
He reached across and turned the key.   
  
"We're crashing a wedding."  
  
And with that, they were off to formal wear store down the street. She needed something killer to wear, and he needed something that would match her killer outfit. They got out and started to walk in the store. Jack reached into his pocket for something.  
  
"Hey, Des, don't forget this!" He handed her an envelope. It read :  
  
To a Dear Daughter of mine, on her 16th.  
  
She checked the date. It was written a few years ago. She opened it.  
  
My little girl is growing up all by herself. Your father would be so proud. I'm sorry to be so late on this, but my owl was very injured, and all my money was taken at Azkaban.  
  
Azkaban. Sirius? Devon?  
  
As you know, your father and mother passed away. And your sister separated from you. I just needed you to know that if anything ever happens to you, you can call your Uncle Sirius. Well you know, I'm not your uncle, but I know you better than that silly Ron does (Harry has written to me and he sounded jealous). I also wanted to inform you that if you don't watch out, some things in life will take you by surprise. You're in for a fun filled time at school. I just know it. But don't forget, some of the teachers need a prank every once and a while. Oh and also please go visit Devon. He misses you, and he's living with me when he gets back from muggle boarding school every once and a while. Let me know how things go... and if I don't hear from you soon, I'll start to worry. And you know what happens when I worry. I go and investigate.  
  
Love, Sirius.  
  
When she finished reading, she had tears in her eyes, again. "You got this in the mail, today?" He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, as tears rolled down her face.   
  
"You gotta stop that, D.." She nodded and wiped them away..  
  
"Ok, Ok.." She muttered.. "what to wear...?"  
  
&&&&&&&


	10. Ginny and Fred

Ginny still sat on the floor. She nudged at Fred to wake up. He was dosing off in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"Did we get any mail today?"  
  
Fred nodded and pointed to Percy, then returned to his slumber.  
  
"Percy!" Ginny called out, trying to get Percy to look her way. He pulled the phone from his ear and gave her a look that said "can't you see I'm on the phone?"  
  
"Percy, where's the mail?" He tossed it over to her, and she glanced through it. A couple of letters from relatives about recent family updates, and also one from Mom and Dad, one from Charlie and one from Harry. Harry!? She hadn't heard from him in a long time.. What was he up to?? She decided to read Mom and Dad's first.  
  
Dear Bill, Percy, Fred and George, my little Ginny and Ron,   
  
Your father and I are very concerned about all six of you. I am on my way this very instant from Egypt visiting Charlie to go and consult the doctors about what can be done. I know they wouldn't have started anything without me and dad present, and if so, I hope it isn't life threatening.  
  
Charlie sent his own letter I believe, and his concerns are listed in there.  
  
You all must get some sleep and be careful in Kensington. I know he is being treated well there. I will see you as soon as I may arrive.  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Ginny glanced up. She was the only one awake. Sydney had passed out on a pillow in the middle of the hallway not to far from Fred, and George fell asleep with his magazine open. Percy was still blabbing away talking about how Ron's funeral would be horrible. She gave a royally pissed off look to Percy. He always had to be the center of attention. With his badge and his girlfriend. God. She reached for the one from Charlie.  
  
Dear Twins and Ginny, (most likely the only ones who care to read this)  
  
I only say that because I know Bill is probably sleeping and Percy doesn't give a love potion whether I'm alive. I just wrote this to assure Mum that everything would be fine. She started going ballistic and driving Dad up the wall about six days ago.  
  
Poor Ron, I know he'll come out of this soon enough. I heard that Harry is engaged, but I'm not sure in the rumors are true. Please tell me its to our very own, Ginny? Let me know.  
  
Your brother, Charlie  
  
She smiled a sad smile after reading, and noticed part of the paper had once been on fire. She assumed it was those bloody dragons he looks after.  
  
Finally she got to the last one, Harry's. She was extremely nervous to read what was going on, hoping that he wasn't getting married. He was only a few years older than she was.  
  
Dear Ginny and Twins, Mr and Mrs, Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie,  
  
I bear lovely news. I am engaged to a beautiful woman, Lavender Brown, and am to be married to her on this June 21st day, at Kensington National Canadian Park, at 4 in the afternoon. The reception follows at 7:15 at Lavender's house. I would love for all of you to join me at this wonderful day of my life.   
  
Harry  
  
Ginny was in shock. Didn't he know that Ron was in a coma? And why was he getting married to THAT witch?? She nudged Fred and told him to get up. They had to devise a plan.  
  
"So what exactly do I get out of this?" Fred grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Destiny. Or a chance with her." Fred looked up, amazed her sister had stated the obvious.   
  
"What's your deal, then? Getting revenge on Mr Potter?"  
  
She put her hair up in a pony tail and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm doing."  
  
&&&&&&&


	11. The Wedding no one cared about

June 21st, 10 am.  
  
Des awoke from sleeping to actually find herself at home again. She must have had a lot to drink, because her head was throbbing. Jack walked in momentarily to hand her a glass with something to drink and then walked out. Today was the big day, and she had to do her thing: show Lavender and Harry that she was still alive and kicking.  
  
Jack dressed up in his tux, which Des thought was to die for. "Don't get used to this!" He kept shouting, and Gina rolled her eyes and lay her head on the carpet. Des dressed up in her cherry red dress she found, complimenting her body.   
  
"Jack, I really do have to say, that tux makes you look nice though.."  
  
They both laughed, and Des fed Gina. Then they were both out the door.  
  
"Let's take the Jeep, D." Jack got into the car and started it. Then he reached over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Let's get it started.. Bring it on, Harry and Lavender."  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
11 AM  
  
Ginny and Fred snuck out of the hotel room with the invitation, and took the car. They had to go buy some nice clothes, and then show up at this stupid wedding and take everyone down.  
  
After they picked out stuff to wear, they headed down to the park. Even though it had the same name as the hospital, it was no where near it. It was two to four hours away and they had to get going.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
2:00 pm.  
  
Harry arrived at the park promptly at two. He rushed over to the tent and greeted his mother-in-law and family, along with some of his friends he had just made. He hoped Ron would show up. And he was really glad Mike told him something had happened to Des. The last time he saw her, she was getting what she deserved. A stake to the heart. Dean sat closely behind where Harry stood, and Hermione as well. Both looked unhappy. Other students sat near them but spoke in a hush.  
  
"Hey everybody. How are you?"  
  
Everyone muttered but most were not particularly happy to be there. Most didn't like either the bride or the groom.  
  
"We're going to start early, I think, so in about an hour we'll, begin."  
  
Harry walked away and checked in on everyone, the priest, mostly everyone, except his bride of course.  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
2:35  
  
"We're about almost there, Destiny." He tapped her on the shoulder and she woke with a jump, obviously in a bad dream. She nodded and checked the mirror in the passenger seat, looking at her makeup, and hair, and then checked Jack to make sure he looked stunning.  
  
They arrived in the parking lot at 3:05 and strolled towards the tent.  
  
&&&&&  
  
2:45  
  
Ginny and Fred raced to the park wearing the clothes they had just purchased and drove in a frenzy to make it there on time. They knew it would start early. As they arrived, they heard opening music and checked the clock. It was 3:05.  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
3:05  
  
Harry was standing next to his best man and waiting for his bride to arrive down the aisle in a matter of minutes. The opening music was playing, and as soon as that song was over, they would get married!  
  
He was very excited. Dean and Hermione had been passing secrets all day, and Harry wasn't sure what it was about, but he would find out about it soon enough.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Ginny arrived in her sparkling blue dress and Fred in his tux, walking towards the front. Ginny wore a wide hat and sunglasses like you see with celebrities, so you can't see who it is, and Fred wore a hat and glasses as well.  
  
When they entered, Hermione and Dean knew it was them right away. They had warned them that they were coming. But Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny, and he didn't even know it was her.   
  
When the bridal music began to play, Harry pried his eyes away from his 'mystery woman' and to his bride. He would have to ask her at the reception. Lavender and Harry looked deeply into each other's eyes, and the priest began the ceremony.  
  
&&&&  
  
"Wait, I forgot my purse!" Des ran back to the car and grabbed it. Besides, she wanted her entry to be spectacular, not just a late guest walking in.  
  
They waited behind the curtains until the priest said those big words. "If anyone disagrees and thinks these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Des slipped off her sunglass and whispered for Jack to sit down.   
  
Des turned around and walked in, saying, "I do."  
  
Like as if she was in a movie, the crowd shocked and every face turned to see her. Hermione clapped and Dean stood and waved, Draco was even there and he smiled.  
  
She walked towards the alter while figuring out what she had to say.   
  
"I don't really think they should be together. I almost died, and it was his fault." She pointed at Harry. "And she, she almost killed me." She couldn't even see how it was his fault, but she had to blame someone.   
  
She glanced at the audience. Ginny and Fred were there. And Fred was looking at her in a cute way.  
  
"And Ron is suffering because of you!"  
  
She forced herself to break into tears, and Fred rushed forward and grabbed her, sitting her down next to him.  
  
The priest looked around as if nothing happened. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Ginny stood. "Did you just hear her? She objected to the marriage!"  
  
The priest nodded and went on with the ceremony. It couldn't be stopped. Harry looked royally pissed after Des had walked in. Hermione, Draco and Dean had been laughing because his look was priceless. Someone even took a picture. Finally, they kissed and walked down the aisle. 


	12. Premonitions

June 22, 11 am.  
  
Percy awoke the next morning with two less red headed family members. He didn't realize it right away, of course. He's the type that always notices things hours later after everyone has already commented on whatever it is. He got dressed and called his girlfriend of a few years, and then woke the up what he thought was the twins, and Bill. He told them they would be leaving in a few minutes for the hospital, and Bill nodded. He didn't want to know if Ron had made it. He didn't stay up all night wondering, but he kept tossing and turning and waking up, scared. Percy told them to go on with out him , he would walk to the hospital. It wasn't that far, and he needed exercise anyway.   
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
Bill tore back the sheets and noticed only George was there. He figured Ginny and Fred were off on one of Ginny's "top secret missions" like she used to do at home. He and George got ready to go and headed to the hospital. When they got there, they saw two faces they had seen before. Jack, and Des. Well, George thought, Des looked like she had been crying over something horrible, either Ron, or something twice as terrifying, like reliving her almost death. He tapped her on her shoulder, taking back what he said about her deserving it. He didn't mean it like that, he was just mad, that's all.   
  
Bill exchanged some words with Jack about Ginny and Fred, and went inside. Doctor Rob had called them early this morning to verify that yes, the surgery went ok. And if Ron could pull through, it would go spectacular.   
  
&&&&&  
  
But he hadn't. George was on his last string. He had tried everything in believing that he would survive. He prayed. He tried magic. He pleaded with other surgeons. All answers he got, they didn't help him at all. And not only that, but Ginny was crying every night in the hotel room, and at this rate, she had shed enough water for the Nile River. Jack spoke to Des, and she stopped crying as well, but George couldn't help but look at her with pity. She sat in her hospital chair in some gown, staring at Ron. She looked at him as if she could see into his soul. Jack sat beside her with his tux shirt and pants on and wrapped his jacket around her. She spoke first.  
  
"He wants to be let go." George looked at her in a peculiar way. What was that supposed to mean? Bill nodded, though he was dazing off into the window next to the bed, looking at the gardening of the hospital. Jack was focused on Ron, with a confused but understanding look on his face.  
  
"He's tired and he wants to go." Jack nodded at his own statement, assuring himself. George stood up.  
  
"Now, both of you, look here- Ron's does not want to go anywhere! He's going to pull through!" His voice became full of anger, and he found himself sitting back down.  
  
"Des, is Shannelle still alive?" George spoke out of subject, trying to hurt her more than she had hurt him.  
  
Des looked down. Her sister had died. She hadn't made it at all, and it had been her fault. Cho, that had been her fault, but Cho would have killed her if she hadn't done anything at all. Now, Ron? Ron hadn't deserved this. She was in love with him once. Why did he have to die?  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Jack had explained to her earlier that morning why he knew so much of what was going on. When he became a vampire, he also became a Seer. He could tell you what was going to happen on next week's ER episode, or what will happen to someone close to you, good or bad. Or a wedding, he also knew about Ron officially being in the hospital. He had some extreme powers that he never chose to share with anyone, except Des. She had been confused with her powers until this morning, when she saw something.  
  
She was sitting on the ground, and it was clearly about to rain heavily and start a down pour. She sat on the wet dirt, and waited. The clock stroke one in the morning, and she began to cry. She had to see who it was. She reached over to feel for the grave and tried with her other hands to wipe away the tears.   
  
Ronald Weasley  
  
Died, June 23th  
  
8:56 am Coma  
  
As she read, tears streamed down her face.   
  
"NO!" She yelled, throwing herself at the dirt. "WHY RON!?!WHY??"   
  
Then she woke with a shake.  
  
&&&&&&&&


	13. Chapter 13

Des sat staring off into space. Why, of all people she knew that have had bad things happen to them, had Ron been picked? He was a poor boy, a redhead lost in a hospital full of white. She still loved Ron, she always would, as a friend. She was in love with Jack now, and Ron was in trouble. Why her? Just because; she had been turned into a vampire, Mike had turned his back on her, Craig was looking for her, Her sister had died, and she fell in love, all in one year? No. This wasn't fate. Something horribly wrong was going on here. She could sense it as Hermione and Dean entered the hospital room. Their faces were filled with a solemn look, fear replaced happiness of even seeing them on their way in. They didn't want to be associated with her.

Des still sat in a chair and scooted it in, and Jack followed. They pressed their chairs as close as they could towards Ron's bed. She sat there, looking at him, tears forming in her eyes. She knew it would happen. The only noise in the room was the breathing machine making it's beeps every couple of seconds. She whispered to Jack what her options were. At first he didn't understand. But quickly he knew.

She knew what she had to do.

&&&&&&&

Des waited until the last visitor for Ron came and left. She had been discussing this idea of giving him the life of a vampire all day with Jack in the cafeteria, and he had finally agreed. Now all she had to do was execute.

Though the nurses were constantly in and out, Jack stood outside the door and told them that the last visitor was having a moment. That made them leave because if it was one thing that all the doctors and nurses had realized when Ron was admitted there was, it was that he was very loved and very popular.

Des gave one last glance to the Ron that she knew. She knew that they would have to take care of him. None of the Weasley's would approve of this. She leaned over to the side of his neck and moved one of the cords. Then she bit into his neck, and released her vampire blood into his bloodstream. She stepped back and waited.

"Jack!" He came running in, and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. He wasn't moving. At all. Ron just lay, as he did before, quiet and still. Jack looked at the mark on his neck; it went through the skin.

"Des, you have to wait."

She stopped crying and looked at him for a minute. "Wait? For how long?"

He paced the room and glanced out the window. It had to have been at least 8 pm outside. And what time did she say he died at? 8:56 am. Hm. In 12 hours, he'd be awake. He'd be in Ireland probably, the most popular vampire place anywhere.

"Four hours, D. Four whole hours."

He helped her up and they sat in the chairs. It was gonna be a long night.

&&&

Early the next morning around 1 am Jack heard movement in the room. Jack woke up to find Des with her makeup kit out, covering up the bite wound.

"Whatcha doin' sunshine?" Jack blurted out, squinting his eyes because the light was on.

"Fixing this up. I had a dream that the Weasley's got here first and couldn't figure out what this is. And they finally did. I was scared."

He got up from his chair and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be O.K. and you know it."

She put her stuff away and told him she would go make a quick phone call.

"Hey, Oli? ... It's Des."

&&&

As Jack sat in the room, he noticed that Ron began to stir. His legs moved, his arm moved and he was definitely snoring. Loud.

Jack sat up and looked around, as if it was a trick. Ron started breathing on his own, and kicking his legs up in the air. Jack jumped up and shook him gently to wake him up.

"Oh HEY, mate!" Ron had the biggest smile on his face. "How are you?"

Jack should his head in disbelief, and talked to Ron. Everything was fine to Ron, apparently. He was very well rested, and his neck hurt a bit, but Jack would explain that to him later. Des ran in, and started talking.

"I talked to Oli, and OH MY GOD! RON!" She ran over to his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and started giggling.

"Wait, what if the nurses? And ?"

Jack had already worked this out. They break out of the hospital, and the family would probably hold a service for Ron, so all three of them would attend.

This would be of course, after they explained everything to Ron, who couldn't be happier to be awake. He started singing and as Jack pulled the cord off his arm, they found his clothes in the closet and let him change quick. They only had a few minutes before the nurses started making their runs.

Ron was ecstatic about everything. Before they left he kept giving Jack hugs and Des kisses on her cheek. Finally they were able to get out and catch the train.

On the train they tried to explain everything to Ron.

"So who are you?" he said curiously to Jack.

"I'm uh..Jack. Well right now I live in Ireland. I'm the son of a vampire and a witch. I own a few bars. I saw what happened to you that caused you to be asleep for such a long time."

Ron looked at him confused, but nodded. "And Des? What are you up to?"

Des looked around at the people on the train. They were all reading or sleeping.

"Well, I don't have a job right now, because we have a dog that is so needy but very loving."

'And,' she said in her head, 'I'm pregnant.'

Ron smiled. "That's wicked awesome.. Wicked, wicked awesome..."

'Des is pregnant... wow..' Ron thought. He loved the fact that when he woke up he could read into people's minds. He'd tell Des he knew later.

They got off the train and didn't even walk 10 feet when Oli approached them.

"Hey Jack, Des, Ron." Ron nodded, though it was clear that he had never met Oli.

"Ron, this is my brother," Des started, "We both live here most of the time, in Vancouver."

"Want a drink, man?" Jack suggested. Ron smiled and shouted that that was a super idea and that everyone could use a drink. Oliver headed them towards his bright red Ford oversized truck.

"The bar's a little bit away. Why don't we show you around on the way? Des?"

Des had passed out on Jack's shoulder. There was no chance of waking her.

When the weasley's reached Ron's bed, they were expecting a body. Ron's. There was a new one there already, a Jack Beffle,who had no idea where this Ron was they were talking about but knew that his leg definetely had to be broken. Yeah. Real helpful.


End file.
